Eco del pasado
by Kathrin Wolfsen
Summary: ¿Podrá una visita al Museo calmar los atribulados pensamientos de James Barnes? Su pasado lo espera desde hace tiempo detrás de esas paredes. "Soldado de Invierno" y "Capitán Ámerica" son propiedad de Stan Lee, Ed Brubaker y Marvel Comics. El Smithsoniano es un organismo del Gobierno de E.U.A. Mi historia no tiene fines de lucro. Espero les agrade. Acepto críticas constructivas.


**Bucky**

Las actividades en el interior del Museo Smithsoniano situado en Washington D.C., llegaba a su fin en esa tarde: faltaba cerca de media hora para que el Museo cerrara sus instalaciones, así que grupos de alumnos acompañados de sus maestros y los curiosos turistas con sus relucientes cámaras al cuello, poco a poco iban abandonado las Salas de exhibición.

La gente se encontraba tan ocupada en sus actividades que nadie notó a un hombre joven, alto, esbelto, de tez blanca, vestido con un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla negro, botas del mismo color que el pantalón y una chamarra negra que dejaba entrever una playera gris que sin prestar atención a los visitantes o a las demás salas, se dirigió a la parte del recinto dedicado a la Lucha del "Capitán América" durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Cuando llegó se detuvo en la entrada, ¿qué lo había llevado a ese lugar? El deseo de encontrar un camino que le devolviera su identidad, la misma que ese extraño vestido de azul, rojo y blanco le había mencionado y que él necesitaba entender.

¡Se sentía tan confundido! ¿Quién era?, ¿De dónde venía?, ¿Se atrevería a dar esos pasos que lo alejaban de su verdad? A pesar de sentirse abrumado por tantas dudas tenía algo muy claro: no había retorno a esa vida que estalló en mil pedazos cuando la frase "_siempre_ _estaré_ _a_ _tu_ _lado, amigo" _lo hizo reaccionar… respiró hondo y cruzó la puerta.

Se encontró rodeado de objetos antiguos y fotografías en blanco y negro, al fondo había un grupo de maniquíes vestidos con ropa de otra época, que él ignoró, recordó lo que el extraño le había dicho, justo antes de que él lo atacara:

-Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes

Leyó detenidamente todas las mamparas hasta que en una encontró la foto ampliada de un joven militar, que, de acuerdo al texto que acompañaba la imagen, había muerto en misión; siguió con su lectura, paró en el nombre de "Sargento James Buchanan Barnes" recorrió con sus ojos azules el rostro tranquilo del soldado, quiso reconocerse en la foto ¿de verdad se estaría viendo a sí mismo?

Su cabello castaño oscuro había crecido hasta los hombros y a pesar de que no era capaz de explicarse el motivo por el cual no había envejecido nada, sentía como si todos esos años de pronto hubiesen caído sobre su espalda, quizá la diferencia más notable entre el joven retratado y él era la falta de su brazo izquierdo y que fue reemplazado por una prótesis biónica, adornada con una solitaria estrella roja pintada a la altura del hombro, y que mantenía oculta con ayuda de la chamarra que llevaba puesta y que afortunadamente el arco de seguridad del Museo no detectó. ¿Cómo perdió su brazo? No lo sabía. Después de todo, ¿qué conocía de él mismo? Más allá de su nombre clave "Winter Soldier" nada.

Algo lo distrajo de esa reflexión: en una pantalla se reproducía un video, Winter Soldier intrigado se aproximó y pudo ver al Sargento Barnes recargado sobre la cajuela de un jeep, mirando un mapa al lado de otros dos hombres, siendo uno de ellos el extraño con el que se enfrentó en la nave voladora, la escena cambió, ahora Barnes estaba acompañando al mismo hombre y parecía que había compartido una broma puesto que los dos se reían y el extraño señalaba a la cámara, mientras miraba el video que aparentemente comprobaba que no sólo conocía al hombre sino que también llevaban una relación de amistad, escuchaba al narrador:

- Los mejores amigos de la infancia, Bucky Barnes y Steve Rogers eran inseparables, tanto en el patio de la escuela como en el campo de batalla. Barnes es el único "Comando Aullador" que dio su vida al servicio de este país.

La frase que el desconocido le había dicho lo asaltó de repente: "Tú me conoces. Me conoces de toda la vida" ¿y qué había contestado él? "Eso es mentira". ¿Lo era?, ¿realmente lo era? Se alejó de la pantalla en un intento de no perder el control y regresó a donde se situaba la foto de James Barnes.

Se repitió en voz baja:

-Bucky…

Al tiempo que forzaba su memoria con la intención de obtener algún recuerdo, después de un momento logró atraer una primera imagen: un tren de color gris corriendo raudo sobre las vías tendidas en la ladera de una montaña, luego, un ruido ensordecedor y una voz masculina que gritaba desesperado:

- ¡Bucky, no!

A continuación se veía contemplando un cielo nublado y las copas de los árboles cubiertos de blanco meciéndose suavemente con el viento frío que corría entre sus altas ramas, escuchaba el susurro del agua y la sentía correr helada, bajo su espalda, pero sobre todo podía sentir un dolor intenso y generalizado en todo su cuerpo, que lo había dejado, inmóvil , aturdido, su inteligencia paralizada sólo era capaz de procesar el sufrimiento y el pánico que se apoderó de él al ver que había perdido su brazo izquierdo y se desangraba sin remedio.

Se acordaba de haber visto a un hombre, vestido con largo abrigo café oscuro y un gorro de piel que lo arrastraba dejando tras de sí una estela escarlata, que manchaba no nada más el abrigo azul que llevaba puesto, sino también la nieve blanca, recordaba también a otro hombre cuyos ojos, detrás de los enormes lentes redondos que usaba, brillaron con una mezcla de maldad y codicia al verlo y le decía:

- Sargento Barnes…

Las siguientes escenas llegaron en desorden: aparatos conectados a su alrededor como su estuviera en una especie de laboratorio, la visión de la prótesis supliendo su brazo izquierdo y que a la luz de la habitación donde se encontraba recostado, brillaba argentina, el médico que al notarlo despierto se aproximó imprudente y que él iracundo, tomó del cuello utilizando su brazo cibernético, esa orden dictada por alguien no identificado:

-¡Congélenlo!

Inmediatamente el encierro, los cristales de hielo cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello. El cautiverio, la oscuridad y la nada…

Y los ecos de voces distantes que resonaban caóticas en su mente:

- ¡Serás el nuevo puño de Hydra!

- ¡Informe de misión ahora!

- No peleare contigo, eres mi amigo

- Tu trabajo es un don para la humanidad. Le diste forma a un Siglo.

- Por favor no me hagas hacerlo. Va a morir mucha gente inocente Bucky.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, amigo.

Lo que hizo que Winter Soldier se separa de sus pensamientos fue el escuchar su propia respiración agitada. Se estaba alterando y sabía que eso tendría como resultado un comportamiento errático y agresivo, aparte de acentuar su confusión. Hizo un esfuerzo para relajarse: no era conveniente llamar la atención porque lo alejarían de la única pista para encontrase: no podía ir tras el extraño, a pesar de que suponía que este seguía con vida, ignoraba que había sido de él, posteriormente de que lo sacó del agua del lago en que ambos cayeron tras la pelea en la nave y de la destrucción que en seguida tuvo lugar. El Museo era todo lo que poseía y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Una voz interrumpió sus conjeturas:

- Disculpe, joven.

El aludido volteó, era un viejo guardia de seguridad que a juzgar por el llavero que llevaba en las manos debía estar cerrando las Salas, cuando tuvo la atención del muchacho le indicó:

- Es hora de marchar. Cerramos en diez minutos.

El visitante no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a manera de respuesta. El vigilante pareció conforme con este gesto y retiró para continuar con su tarea.

Winter Soldier esperó a que el guardia lo dejara solo y reflexionó: no sabía que sería de él, a donde iría o que iba a pasar, pero estaba sereno, no importaba nada: mañana volvería al Museo para sentir esa calma que lo inundaba cada vez que se buscaba y se encontraba en los ojos de James Barnes… en sus ojos… dirigió una última mirada a la foto del Sargento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, le faltaba aún conocer más sobre su identidad pero de algo estaba seguro: había dejado de ser una máquina.


End file.
